1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display on a truck, and more particularly to an illuminated air fairing display on a truck.
2. Description of the Background Art
Large numbers of trucks are used every day for all manner of commerce, such as transporting freight, liquids, raw materials, produce, etc. A typical truck may comprise a cab portion, including a passenger compartment, and some manner of cargo box. Some trucks may additionally include a sleeper cabin as part of the truck cab.
One important factor in truck design is efficiency. The air drag of a truck can seriously impact the amount of fuel consumed. Therefore, the aerodynamic shape of the truck is very important. As a result, an increasingly common feature on trucks is an air fairing. The air fairing is used in order to reduce air drag due to any cargo carrying structure behind the cab, such as a cargo box. The air fairing achieves a smooth air flow in the transition between the cab portion and the cargo box, whether the truck is a straight truck, i.e., a cab with a box behind it, or a tractor trailer combination.
Many truck manufacturers put their logo on trucks they produce. This is popular as a way to make sure of visibility for the truck brand and promote owner loyalty. Typically, such a logo may be in the form of hood ornament, indicia on mud flaps or fenders, etc.
However, such displays typically suffer from several problems. A prior art logo is typically fairly low on the truck, and may be easily obscured. In addition, they typically are not easily seen at night, in low light conditions, or in conditions of poor visibility.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improvements to displays or logos for trucks.
An illuminated air fairing display device for a truck is provided according to one embodiment of the invention. The illuminated air fairing display device comprises an air fairing, a light transmissive region in the fairing, and a plurality of light sources positioned in close relation to the light transmissive region. The light transmissive region includes at least one logo or indicium. Light emitted from the plurality of light sources passes through and illuminates the light transmissive region.
A method of forming an illuminated air fairing display for a truck is provided according to another embodiment of the invention. The method comprises the steps of providing an air fairing adapted to attach to a cab portion of the truck, providing a light transmissive region in the fairing, and positioning a plurality of light sources in close relation to the light transmissive region. Light emitted from the plurality of light sources passes through and illuminates the light transmissive region.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.